


Caffeine Kicks

by HarleyParkerGotWings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, hawksilver - Freeform, its tiny im sorry, just going bout her day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyParkerGotWings/pseuds/HarleyParkerGotWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha really does try to go about her day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> So new pairing I'm obsessed with... What can I say, Pietro and Clint are too cute together.
> 
> Accidentally wrote this instead of finishing chapter three on my frerard fic, forgive me?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Regular day in the tower, well as regular as it could be. Natasha was simply walking past the kitchen, on the way to see Steve about the day's training, when she heard a loud crash. Followed by a laugh and a grunt. Poking her head through the door, she wished she had just kept on walking.

The sight before her was a kitchen in disarray. There was coffee granules everywhere and just as much chaos caused by little shards of glass, most likely the shattered corpses of espresso cups whose days were over. Clint stood in the middle of the mess, head in his hands and muttering swear words every five seconds. A familiar blue and silver blur was dashing about the rubble.

Clint let out an exasperated breath and opened his mouth to speak. "Who. The fuck. Brought an ESPRESSO MACHINE INTO THE TOWER?!"

Natasha simply laughed and continued on down the hallway, letting the boys be left to their own devices. As she neared the end of the corridor, she heard the running stop and a slight mumble.

"Baby you know your just excited for bed tonight" Pietro huskily whispered.

Natasha snorted and tried to stop laughing. Even after she turned the corner, she could still hear Clint choking on air and Pietro's crackles.


End file.
